Did You Hear What She Did?
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Told by a letter from Carmen, she begins to unravel her birthday, nearly ruined by Masami. Gumball decides to help. Short-story told by lack of technique, but that's the theme of the story...Think about it!


Did You Hear What She Did?

By

EvelioandZgroup

Maybe it's not right to call her out on my birthday, but—no, forget it. I can't even believe what I'm doing right here. Everyone knows the story. Why bother writing it down? Nobody is going to take her side. I know that well. I really do. You know, with her it's the whole I'm-not-the-bitch-she-is-but-I'm-really-am-but-can't-see-it-through-my-own-face scenario.

But, if I learned anything from my mom, it's that writing your feelings down will help calm the nerves…

Well, this is the story of Masami, and her damn mouth…

It started off at lunch. I was happy, my friends were happy, even one of the security guards was happy (the good ones, at least). It really was a happy time. I mean, it still is, but she had to come along—told by her—and just interrupt everything.

Masami used to be my friend. She really was…and that's a strong reason why I hate her now.

"Oh, it's your birthday?" she asked, pulling her out her iPhone, "Smile #birthday!"

God, if there's anything I hate more than her, it's that stupid hash-tag symbol (#). It's annoying, serves no purpose but gives a drive for attention-whores, and is just so goddamn stupid. I mean, why say it?

I got annoyed, but she couldn't destroy my birthday…but, oh, she can try to.

She decided to talk to my friend, Molly, who was a really good friend of mine, and used to be friends with Masami…I can say we won't make that same mistake again.

"Hey, so how's it going?" she asked Molly.

"All right," she said, not looking at her.

"So, what are you going to for your birthday—?"

"Did you hear what happened between me and her?" she asked, pointing directly at me, but pretending like I wasn't there…I don't know, but that's how I saw it.

"No, why would—?"

"Look at what she wrote," she said, showing through her phone the photos she took from our so-called "private" conversation.

"She said, and I quote, 'Leave me alone, you annoying brat. I want you out of my life.' Now do you think that's a good friend, Mol?"

I think it's funny how she could call her a silly nickname when you only do that when you're good friends with people…This is not that case, friend.

"Well—"

"Even when she tried to steal the guy I liked when I told her," she said.

I felt more of a stab in the back there. She was talking about Alan, who is, what I believe to be true, the BEST guy for a boyfriend. I mean, we went out during, and before, she even met me or him. I didn't tell her about Alan, and when she saw him, she told me she had a crush on him...Now, _I'm_ the one who betrayed her.

"I wanted to talk to this guy, but she decided to talk to him, too," she said. "I felt so betrayed by her because of how she just so-happened to have met him and now they're good friends."

Honestly, she may be the dumbest girl I have ever met. I mean, he's right by my side. He knew what she was talking about, before I knew. I can tell you that. I mean, this may brief and you don't either of well (even if this a letter to myself), but there is so much you can know about a person and not get them down in words how much they are like they are said like in such few words. Plus, I'm not a professional writer.

"You would think a good friend would help you out—but, no! She had to get him first!"

Alan and I left, knowing we didn't need this.

He told me he'll meet me out in the front of the school after 8th.

I did like the idea of that, but, again (what the hell?), she was there.

She kept on following us like a damn gremlin from the movie.

She kept on talking to us when we were having a conversation. I mean, it's annoying when that one person who keeps getting in your life, but you really want her to shut up already.

She kept on going on and on, not even letting us talk.

Then, by the hand of GOD! Gumball and Penny were there. They were also walking back to the school, probably in the park walking—talking with peace and not a nagging dog.

I had my birthday bag with candy and a little stuffed puppy (not that kind of stuffed).

"Hey," he and she said at the same time.

"Hey," I said.

I went with them when Penny told us that she really needed to go home before her parents go King Kong on her.

I followed, while I left Alan behind. I didn't mean to, but, GOD, is she annoying. Plus, he left home, anyway.

We began talking, while they even talked about the fact of them talking about me. It all more relaxing, until the subject of her brought things up. I mean—this one little annoying brat can really screw up my birthday in less than a millisecond.

She really irritated me.

By the end of the walk, they kissed goodbye and departed. He walked me back, still talking about her.

But, on the lighter note, I do have a good thing come out of it.

We went back inside to go tell his brother, Darwin, to call his parents to ask him if he could stay with me during Chorus, but no cigar. They said it wasn't worth it because it was cold and he had to go back soon.

I felt sad because I had to deal with her as an unexpected guest in Chorus.

You know what he and his brother—and his friend, Lexy—decided to do? Write up a frickin' letter telling her how bad she is…I'm not lying. They said if she was annoying you, let them point out the obvious about her life and shove it down her throat…

Funny how a nice guy can be so evil, right?

They wrote the letter with some pretty funny jokes (curiosity of Lexy, who really should consider a business in this) and were finished.

He walked me to Chorus and delivered the letter to one of my friends, saying that a guy told him to send her this note, saying he was shy; they thought it was a crush thing, while having the signature of "Pablo Escobar."

The rest…I like to say that I will rewrite this with a better story when I get older…

* * *

**The joke is if you want a sequel about a longer edition, while she's writing this when she's older. Tell me if you want that.**

**Also, this is not a return. I feel like writing up some stories here.**

**Also, I like to say that Elder Critic is really a bluff because I checked him up and he may not give constructive criticism, but he doesn't focus at all on stories. In fact, he favorite "the Love", which I hold nothing against (by the way there IS a chapter coming, just haven't gotten around to it), but there is so much grammar error and wrong plot elements that don't work. Even I know that. But I stick to what she wanted me to write.**

**Also, I like to thank Flynn Roswell. For what? You'll see...**


End file.
